The Seven Elements Of Harmony Part 1
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: The Pilot of the newly fanfiction crossover series titled The Seven Elements Of Harmony. This takes place after the season 3 finale of FiM (And the events of Equestria Girls). Prepare for the series awaiting you. This is my first fanfic and my first series. Twilight Sparkle asks Princess Celestia and her friends when she suddenly sees a portal to Tune Land.
1. Characters

Characters.

Princess Twilight Sparkle - Leader of the Mane 7 & The Harmonizers, Element of Magic, Princess Celestia's mentor, Nicole Hare's optical rival,

Spike - Twilight Sparkle's assistant, Helper of the Mane 7 and The Harmonizers

Princess Celestia - Twilight Sparkle's mentor, Ruler of Equestria, Princess of the sun, Princess Luna's sister

Princess Luna - Princess of the moon, Princess Celestia's sister

Rainbow Dash - Element of Loyalty, Harmonizers member, Nicole Hare's optical rival

Fluttershy - Element of Kindness, Harmonizers member, Nicole Hare's optical rival

Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter, Harmonizers member, Nicole Hare's optical rival

Applejack - Element of Honesty, Harmonizers member, Nicole Hare's optical rival

Rarity - Element of Generousity, Harmonizers member, Nicole Hare's optical rival

Lola Bunny - Element of Sportsmanship, Harmonizers member, Tunesquad member, Nicole Hare's true rival, Bugs Bunny's girlfriend

Bugs Bunny - Tunesquad member, Dash Bunny's true rival, Lola Bunny's boyfriend

Daffy Duck - Tunesquad member, Melissa Duck's boyfriend

Melissa Duck - Also known as Tina Russo, Tunesquad member, Daffy Duck's girlfriend

Dash Bunny - Bugs Bunny's true rival, Nicole Hare's boyfriend

Nicole Hare - Lola Bunny's true rival, The ponies optical rival, Dash Bunny's girlfriend


	2. Chapter 1: The Untold Story

Chapter 1: The Untold Story

One day in Equestria, partically in June 2013. Twilight Sparkle ans Spike went to see what Pinkie was up to in Sugarcube Corner.

"Hi Twilight" Said Pinkie embracing her.

"Pinkie, i only have been gone for like 2 hours, let go of me please" Asked Twilight.

Pinkie let go and Twilight told her about the news she has been recieving in Canterlot.

"Wow, looks like you really are a princess" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, i am a princess".

"Ooooohhh".

"Now sit down and i will tell you about a story that hasn't been told before" Asked Twilight "The fate of Equestria depends on it".

"Ok".

"It all started when a mysterious element just appeared at my front door, I tried to tell Spike who owns the extra element but it was no use, Then i told Princess Celestia, She said whoever helps defend Equestria would own the element".

"And..." Said Pinkie.

"That's it".

"So who's gonna own the 7th element Twi?" Pinkie asked.

"I have no idea" Answered Twilight.

That's the end of this chapter, Yes, I did start out a prologue before Lola suddenly went to Equestria. 


	3. Chapter 2: A New Pony In Town

Chapter 2: A New Pony In Town

After Twilight told Pinkie about the untold story, She and Spike went back to the library in hope of fnding something intresting.  
She finds a book about new elements.

"Let's see here..." She said.

"Let's face it Twi, we're not going to find anything intresting in this book" Spike said.

"Ah, i found it".

"What".

"Never mind, but i know where to start" She puts the book back on the shelf.

"Let's face it Twilight, we're not going to find where to place it" Spike said running out the door.

"We might if were lucky" Twilight said.

Meanwhile in Tune Land, Bugs Bunny was about to go to the cinema with his girlfriend, Lola Bunny.

"Bugs" Asked Lola.

"Yeah Lo" He answered.

"I still have no idea what we are going to watch".

"You'll find out when you get there".

"Oh ok, i had a feeling that we might miss it".

"Don't worry" He laughed. "We're not going to miss it".

"I hope not".

"Relax, we got another 3 hours, we cant go yet".

"Oh ok, i might have to do something at the time...".

A portal opened up and knocked Lola to the floor.

"Lola, are you ok" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, but what is this" She said getting up.

"Ummmmmm" Bugs said in confusion.

"I better check this out".

"Don't, it's not safe".

"Are you sure" Lola said looking into Bugs's eyes.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Lola and pulled her into the portal.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Lola screamed.

"Omgosh, Lola" Bugs panicked.

Lola appeared in a place in Equestria she never knew before.

"What is this place" She asked.

She suddenly got teleported to the Ponyville Town Hall. An audience was watching Trixie's show.

"Well Well Well, A new pony i see" Said Trixie.

The whole audience was looking at Lola.

"Who are you suppose to be"

Trixie laughed. "I'm the great and powerful Trixie" She said.

"And..."

"And you are.."

Lola can't help but try to say her name, she couldn't with all the ponies looking at her that way.

"Who is this" Fluttershy asked, she was right at the back with her friends.

"No idea" Answered Applejack.

"Hmm, Fool i see" Trixie laughed at Lola, Lola ran away trying to find an exit.

"Woah Woah Woah" Said Rainbow blocking the exit. "That is not the way to treat new ponies Trixie".

"Why not"

"Because this pony has never done anything wrong to you, This pony has nothing to do with you".

Everypony was looking at Rainbow helping the tan pony with the aqua eyes, the blonde mane and tail and the basketball cutie mark.

"But look at her, her cutie mark is a basketball"

"So.., That's her special talent"

"Don't care Rainbow Crash"

"Oh that's it" Rainbow charged at Trixie.

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted.

"Yeah"

"Let me handle this" Twilight went on to the stage. "Trixie, I know you and your tricks, This pony has done nothing to you and you treat her like this, You should be ashamed".

Lola let out a smile, Trixie has had enough with Twilight. "Twilight, Who says i can't do that to anypony"

"Because she hasn't done anything to you"

"But i..." Trixie ran out of the hall in a mood with Twilight once again. Twilight went to Lola.

"Are you ok" She asked.

Lola nodded.

Twilight looked at the audience. "This show is dismissed everypony". Everypony went out of the hall except for Twilight, her friends and Lola. Twilight looked at Lola again.

"I know she was being mean to you, Don't worry, we'll help you" Twilight said. "What is your name".

Lola was finally able to speak. "I'm... Lola Bunny"

"Ooooh a crossover" Pinkie said breaking the fourth wall.

"PINKIE!" Twilight yelled.

"Oh, sorry"

"Nice to meet you Lola, My name's Twilight Sparkle and this is Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash,  
Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike.

Lola smiled again. "Nice to meet you"

"C'mon, I'll show you where we hang out"

That's the end of this chapter, I did start the first chapter short cause i needed to fit the prologue in, And i did set Trixie as one of the main villians in the fanfic series.


	4. Chapter 3: The Conservative Hangout

Chapter 3: The Conservative Hangout

The ponies have fended off Trixie to defend Lola from all the embarressment and Lola has finally met some ponies to talk to.  
They said they was going to show her their Hangout, which is located in the world of Equestria Girls, The girls arrive at theei Hangout.

"Well, This is Canterlot Chillout And Sports Venue" Said Twilight.

"Wow it's big" Lola said amazed.

"I know, we have something for every sport out there, Football, Soccer, Basketball etc, you name it, we have it"

"We also have a super cool nightclub with a super cool Dj" Rainbow said "Wow" Lola was amazed about how it looked in the inside too.

"We also have a recording studio and a stage, Wonder why we don't use that anymore" Rarity said

"I don't know why they don't even use the basketball court" Said Applejack

"I can help use it" Said Lola.

"That's fine by me i guess"

"This place was built shortly after we made Sunset Shimmer rebuild Canterlot High, She can't come in here" Twilight said.

"Oh ok"

The girls walked into the nightclub, Suddenly the music stopped.

"It's the princess" Someone in the club said.

Everybody was chanting "All hail the princess" over and over again till the girls went to the bar to get some drinks. The Music started again.

"2 J2O's please" Twilight politly said to the bartender.

"So who are things going with you Rainbow" Lola asked.

"Oh, just the usual stuff" Answered Rainbow.

Twilight came back with 2 J2O's and handed one of them to Rainbow.

"Oooh thanks".

"Your welcome".

"Ummm, do you mind if i go dance" Asked Lola.

"Don't mind if you do" Answered Twilight.

Lola went on to the dancefloor, She kept her distance from other people, Everybody stopped and stared, Who knew a girl like Lola danced so perfectly, So in sync and in rythmn, After 20 minutes of dancing, She went over to where the other girls were.

"So, how did you think of my dancing" She asked.

"That was awesome" Rainbow replied.

Lola smiled. "I knew you would like it".

Twilight got a call from Princess Celestia, She answered it,

"Uh huh, Ok, Alright, See you there" She hung up. "Girls, We need to get back to Equestria"

"Why" Lola asked.

"Because Queen Chrysalis is setting up an attack on Equestria, Her army are in the changeling lair and if we are quick enough, We might just get to the lair to defeat Chrysalis"

"Sounds good to me" Said Rainbow.

"The fate of Equestria depends on us now"

"Ok" All the other girls ran back to Equestria to get ready for their battle.

That's the end of this chapter, I did add the Equestria Girls world or whatever it's called eswell, and probably the only time Sunset Shimmer is mentioned before she appears in Part 2.


	5. Chapter 4: The Fate of Equestria

Chapter 1: The Untold Story

One day in Equestria, partically in June 2013. Twilight Sparkle and Spike went to see what Pinkie was up to in Sugarcube Corner.

"Hi Twilight" Said Pinkie embracing her.

"Pinkie, i only have been gone for like 2 hours, let go of me please" Asked Twilight.

Pinkie let go and Twilight told her about the news she has been recieving in Canterlot.

"Wow, looks like you really are a princess" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, i am a princess".

"Ooooohhh".

"Now sit down and i will tell you about a story that hasn't been told before" Asked Twilight "The fate of Equestria depends on it".

"Ok".

"It all started when a mysterious element just appeared at my front door, I tried to tell Spike who owns the extra element but it was no use, Then i told Princess Celestia, She said whoever helps defend Equestria would own the element".

"And..." Said Pinkie.

"That's it".

"So who's gonna own the 7th element Twi?" Pinkie asked.

"I have no idea" Answered Twilight.

That's the end of this chapter, Yes, I did start out a prologue before Lola suddenly went to Equestria.


	6. Mission 1: The Changeling Army

Characters.

Princess Twilight Sparkle - Leader of the Mane 7 & The Harmonizers, Element of Magic, Princess Celestia's mentor, Nicole Hare's optical rival,

Spike - Twilight Sparkle's assistant, Helper of the Mane 7 and The Harmonizers

Princess Celestia - Twilight Sparkle's mentor, Ruler of Equestria, Princess of the sun, Princess Luna's sister

Princess Luna - Princess of the moon, Princess Celestia's sister

Rainbow Dash - Element of Loyalty, Harmonizers member, Nicole Hare's optical rival

Fluttershy - Element of Kindness, Harmonizers member, Nicole Hare's optical rival

Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter, Harmonizers member, Nicole Hare's optical rival

Applejack - Element of Honesty, Harmonizers member, Nicole Hare's optical rival

Rarity - Element of Generousity, Harmonizers member, Nicole Hare's optical rival

Lola Bunny - Element of Sportsmanship, Harmonizers member, Tunesquad member, Nicole Hare's true rival, Bugs Bunny's girlfriend

Bugs Bunny - Tunesquad member, Dash Bunny's true rival, Lola Bunny's boyfriend

Daffy Duck - Tunesquad member, Melissa Duck's boyfriend

Melissa Duck - Also known as Tina Russo, Tunesquad member, Daffy Duck's girlfriend

Dash Bunny - Bugs Bunny's true rival, Nicole Hare's boyfriend

Nicole Hare - Lola Bunny's true rival, The ponies optical rival, Dash Bunny's girlfriend


	7. Chapter 5: The Element Of Sportsmanship

Characters.

Princess Twilight Sparkle - Leader of the Mane 7 & The Harmonizers, Element of Magic, Princess Celestia's mentor, Nicole Hare's optical rival,

Spike - Twilight Sparkle's assistant, Helper of the Mane 7 and The Harmonizers

Princess Celestia - Twilight Sparkle's mentor, Ruler of Equestria, Princess of the sun, Princess Luna's sister

Princess Luna - Princess of the moon, Princess Celestia's sister

Rainbow Dash - Element of Loyalty, Harmonizers member, Nicole Hare's optical rival

Fluttershy - Element of Kindness, Harmonizers member, Nicole Hare's optical rival

Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter, Harmonizers member, Nicole Hare's optical rival

Applejack - Element of Honesty, Harmonizers member, Nicole Hare's optical rival

Rarity - Element of Generousity, Harmonizers member, Nicole Hare's optical rival

Lola Bunny - Element of Sportsmanship, Harmonizers member, Tunesquad member, Nicole Hare's true rival, Bugs Bunny's girlfriend

Bugs Bunny - Tunesquad member, Dash Bunny's true rival, Lola Bunny's boyfriend

Daffy Duck - Tunesquad member, Melissa Duck's boyfriend

Melissa Duck - Also known as Tina Russo, Tunesquad member, Daffy Duck's girlfriend

Dash Bunny - Bugs Bunny's true rival, Nicole Hare's boyfriend

Nicole Hare - Lola Bunny's true rival, The ponies optical rival, Dash Bunny's girlfriend


End file.
